Big Fluffy Cat
by xAmethystBlossom
Summary: This is incredibly random ok just to let you know now, [ Sladexyou will find out XD MWAHHAHA]


**Be warned may be incredibly random and scary at points. and also i dont no wat the heck this is about i just thought of it last night so i thought i might write it down..and also THIS IS NOT A STORY ITS RANDOM AND WEIRD ok i got that out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

****Titans Tower.**

The Teen Titans, always loyal to their city and to their friends… but what happens when:

**Chocolate attacks.**

It lay there staring at me menacingly its beauty gazed at me alluring my interest. Here I am just waiting, for what you may ask, for the rest of the titans to leave you don't want to know what happens when they find that there is chocolate in the tower. 

"O no, not yet."

Panic flew through her while standing on the roof of the giant T that was built in the middle of Jump City Lake.

The door to the roof burst open almost making Raven jump she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed the chocolate and ran for the edge as Robin, Beastboy and Starfire ran after Raven (picture this is slow motion.)

Raven jumped off the edge off the tower and began to eat the chocolate bar, with Starfire, Robin and Beastboy plummeting after her.

**Here are a few things that went through their minds as they fell to the water:**

**Starfire:**

Why doesn't friend Raven realize that the chocolate of bar is mine, I wrote my name with mus-tard on it. Because there was no joy left in the young alien she could not fly and plummeted to the water.

**Raven:**

Mmm this chocolate is good and tangy to, and what's this yellow stuff on it…looks like mustard o well.

Because Raven had forgotten she was falling she simply fell without noticing.

**Robin:**

Dunanananana Batman dunanananana Batman… why am I singing that?

Wait I'm falling what would Batman do in this situation…

Soon forgetting about falling seeing as he starting thinking about the song 'I believe I can fly'

He was hopeless on saving anyone including himself.

**Beastboy:**

Cricket noises

Poor Beastboy on his journey down his brain fell out because of the rush of air, tisk tisk.

**Cyborg:**

'When there's trouble you know what to do'

'Call Cyborg'

'He can shoot a rocket from his shoe'

'Cos he's Cyborg'

'Nananana something like that'

'Dananana big fluffy cat'

**

* * *

****Meanwhile, At Jump City Wedding Chapel.**

(Picture the 'Here comes the bride song')

The feminine beauty made its way up the aisle in a magnificent white wedding dress, it's soon to be husband awaiting its arrival at the alter.

"Do you take this Hebride to be your lawfully wedded sheman?"

"I do."

"And do you take this groom to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"BY GOLLY DO I EVA."

"Um…ok."

"You may now kiss the Shim."

The groom slowly lifted the vale to reveal…Slade!

Suddenly the groom turns into Michael Jackson and everybody gets up and starts doing the Zombie dance, yes you heard me right Zombie dance.

Verse 1 

Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Your paralyzed  
Chorus  
cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Your fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

2nd verse  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
Your out of time

Chorus  
cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Your fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Bridge  
Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

3rd verse  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All through the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see  
Chorus  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, driller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

* * *

yeh as i said RANDOM AND WEIRD lol, u dont have to review i just want the message to go out about SLADE BEING A SHEMAN...yes ok im really random cos i didnt get enough sleep XD 


End file.
